


The cute flower shop girl

by Badwhalenikki, Space_Mouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badwhalenikki/pseuds/Badwhalenikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/pseuds/Space_Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge is a robot loving flower shop girl and Lance is a hyper active tattoo artist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Mouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Mouse/gifts).



> Cause I am trash for these two and that'll never change!

“It’s so dead today…” Lance complained spinning in his chair.

“Work on designs then.” Shiro mumbled from his cubicle.

He sighed spinning to look at the small bouquet of flowers. He could draw a flower design… Flower muse… Lance groaned looking to his ink and needles. He should design another pin-up those got picked like crazy. Maybe he could make a flower muse pin-up… For himself… No one was going to come in today. School had just started back up everyone was too focused on that, to get tatted. Lance wheeled himself over to the desk with the flowers and looked them over. These were her favorites,  azaleas. She loved them cause they could help her kill him if she wanted to. Lance laughed to himself as he pulled out a pen and began to sketch.

He remembered meeting her mother’s day. It was mother’s day and he had forgotten about it. It was weird, he’d never forget mother’s day but this year he did for some reason. He remember running in once he had a break and seeing most of the shelves cleared. Then came Pidge. She came out from the back carrying 3 crates of potted azaleas. She was so short, Lance almost swore they were moving on their own. She wasn’t pleasant to him at all, he couldn’t blame him, she had probably been dealing with guys like him the whole day. 

All Lance could remember was that he was frozen. Her green apron made her gold eyes pop… Her side ponytail had some pedals in it. It was all simple but it made his heart feel like it was beating for the first time. Why hadn’t he gone in there sooner? She made a snarky remark about her ‘sorry I’m a shitty son’ bouquets being sold out and he could feel the air rush into his lungs. He did his damndest to retort back but could never match her and he loved it.

He ended up buying the azalea after mentioning of them killing him. Her name tag read Katie underneath it read ‘Pidge- if I like you’. Before he could try to call her Pidge Hunk had came from the back hugging him. Lance had no idea his highschool friend worked there. Lance remember him studying botany for college… They talked every day... How did Lance not know he worked next door? Pidge laughed and told him to call her Pidge since he was friends with Hunk… He would like to call her his girlfriend.

Lance blushed has he realized he was sketching Pidge as the flower muse. He rubbed his face with his hands, moaning into them. He was whipped and they weren’t even on texting terms yet. Lance had gone back for flowers every chance he got the past few months. He gave excuses at first but he eventually just used it to try to flirt with her. Today’s reason for buying in the middle of work was that something important was in the hospital… His jaw dropped too hard from looking at her.

“A~CHOO!”

Lance grabbed the bouquet and threw it under his tattoo chair. He couldn’t let Keith see it. He winced at the slam on the wall of his room and turned to face Keith.

“What did I do now?” Lance smiled.

“You brought more flowers in here didn’t you?!”

“When did I have time?” Lance folded his arms.

“DUDE! I left to get you guys lunch!” Keith shook the bag of fries in his hands, “I wasn’t even gone 15 minutes! What is with you?! You know I am allergic!”

“You’re crazy… And you have snot coming out of your nose.”

“Where is it?” Keith stormed in looking under his desk.

“KEITH! Invasion of work space!”

Lance turned to see Shiro holding the pot. “Found it.”

Keith whipped his head to Lance with a deadly glare.

“Oh… THOSE flowers… Man, I bought those yesterday…” Lance smirked leaning on his desk.

“Lance,” Shiro put the pot down sighing, “Just ask her out already.”

“What?! You think I- Noooo!” Lance blew a raspberry with his lips, “I just like flowers…”

“THAT’S IT!” Keith stormed out of the room to his counter, “I am calling her!”

Lance shot out of his seat pushing Shiro out of the way to slam the phone back on the counter before Keith could dial.

“Nope!”

Keith pried Lance’s hand from the phone and took it holding it away from him.

“I am telling them to stop selling you flowers, until you ask her out.”

“You can’t tell them how to run their business!”

“Get! Off!” Keith groaned as Lance climbed on his back to grab the phone.

“Lance, you break the counter again I am taking it out of your check!” Shiro shouted over the fighting boys.

Shiro held out his hand to catch the phone as Keith tossed it to him. Lance dropped off of Keith’s back and held his hand up in surrender.

“Shiro… My friend… Don’t do this to your pal Lance.” Lance gave him a grin.

“Ask her on a date.” Shiro held the phone away as Lance reached for it.

“Man, she’s not into me! It’s playful batter that she tolerates.” Lance groaned diving for the phone.

“Humor us, man.” Keith rolled his eyes catching the phone as Shiro threw it back to him.

“What’s the worst she can say?” Shiro grabbed Lance’s shoulder.

“No…” Lance sighed.

Keith put the phone down punching his shoulder, “I doubt she’d be that nice.”

“Wow, Keith! Thanks! I feel so much better…” Lance mumbled.

“You’re welcome… Can you go put the flowers outside before I die now please?”

 

Lance sighed rubbing his chin standing in front of the flower shop. He had told himself he’d ask Pidge out the night before. It was going to be simple… Walk in and ask… That’s all he had to do. Movie… Dinner… Netflix? Shit, what movies did she like? He took a deep breath and opened the door smiling as the little bell announced his presence.

“Give me a sec!” He could hear her shout from the back.

Lance looked to the counter expecting Hunk but saw no one; He was probably in the bathroom. Lance smiled, that at least helped relieve some of the pressure.

“Lance? Pfft.” Pidge laughed rubbing her hands on her apron. “What happen? Your dignity drop with your jaw yesterday?”

Lance smirked turning his body to her, “Nah, someone stole something when I was here the other day.”

“Oh, yeah?” Pidge cocked an eyebrow.

He could tell she had already caught on to him.

“Yeah, man.” Lance tsked holding his hands out infront of him a few inches apart. “About this big… It’s normally helping me run…”

“Pretty, sure you, of all people, would be able to live without your brain.” 

Pidge smirked as Lance felt his eyebrows knit together.

“You had to ruin my awesome line with your salt?”

“More like overused line, you tool. ‘Stole your heart?’ Come on, Lance” Pidge pouted wiping an imaginary tear, “You’ve disappointed me.”

“Well, I can make it up to you.” Lance placed his hand on a rack to lean.

As he shifted his weight one of the pots shook off. Panicking Lance shot out his hand grabbing it, only to find… It was a cactus… Lance whimper putting the pot back as Pidge broke out in laughter.

“Oh, my god! You are just the definition of smooth aren’t you?!” Pidge gently took his hand opening it a little.

She tried not to laugh as she looked him over, “You don’t need this hand do you?”

“Of course not…” Lance glared with a smile.

He flinched as she flexed his hand making him feel the small needles resits.

“Okay, come on you doofus. Let’s get these out.” 

Pidge grabbed his unpricked hand leading him to the back room. Lance blushed looking at their hands together gripping her’s slightly tighter as they entered the back room. She let go of his hand rolling him a chair. Lance looked around seeing walls of pots and scissors. Pidge walked to a small case on the wall opening it grabbing a tiny flashlight and tweezers.

“Oh, no, those won’t do.” Lance shook his head.

He smiled as Pidge titled her head bring her eyebrows together.

“I, clearly, require mouth-to-mouth.” 

Lance smiled as Pidge groaned. “Now, I almost wish that cactus had been poisonous.” 

She pushed a chair in front of him raising it so Lance could rest his hand on her knee. Pidge handed him the flashlight to help her remove the pricks. He stayed quiet as she removed the pricks placing them on the table next to them. He felt his nerves slipping away as the minutes ticked on. Biting his lip he took a breath as Pidge reexamined his hand.

“Hey...Pi-Katie… Wou-”

“Lance…” Pidge glared up at him as she spoke, “I told you, you can call me Pidge.”

“Does this mean you like me?” He winked.

Pidge smiled lightly shaking her head going back to his hand. He had to ask her. He couldn’t just keep flirting.

“Alright, you are free from the pri-”

“Can I take you out tonight?” He cut her sentence off.

Pidge pinched his skin with the tweezers making him cringe in pain. The tweezers flew out of her hand as she gripped his hand harder. Lance looked and saw her face had went red. Lance felt his own face go hot as he began to stammer.

“I mean… Only if you want. Cause I know you have a life outside of work-shit… It’s not like I come in the shop only to flirt with you! Holy crap that came out wrong! I mean I like you, just if you say no I can not be… What am I saying?”

“We close at 6 today…” Pidge cleared her throat.

Lance looked back to her as she bit her lip. God, she was cute, it was obvious she’d say no. She thought he was a tool … Wait… That wasn’t a no…  
“Wait-”

“Would the cafe be ok? I have to meet my brother at 7:30 but we could have a drink…”

“Wait… For real? Yeah!” Lance grabbed her held her hand ignoring the stinging sensation.

He did it! He was going on go on a date with her! 6… Shit.

“Shit, I… I get off at 9…”

“You can take an hour break.” Shiro’s voice came from the door.

Lance turned to see Hunk and Shiro leaning into the room.

“HUNK!” Pidge shouted shooting up out of her seat throwing flower foam at the snoopers.

Lance cleared his throat standing up and walking to the door.

“So… 6-o’clock?” Lance smiled.

“Yeah. If I don’t end up in jail for killing Hunk.” Pidge blushed.

“Cool, I’ll try to not kill Shiro.” Lance smiled giving a wink, “I’ll see you soon.” 

Lance walked to Shiro who was waiting for him at the door. Lance glared at Shiro before punching his arm as he walked out.

“You had to snoop…”

“You’re welcome.” Shiro laughed

 

Lance took a deep breath leaning against the walls outside the flower shop. His leg kept twitching no matter how much he tried not to. He finched as the door to the shop opened and Pidge came out.

“Bye, Hunk. See you tomorrow.” Pidge smiled waving.

“See you, Pidge. Lock the door for me?”

“You got it.” Pidge closed the door locking it.

Lance pushed himself off the wall and smile as Pidge looked at him. She smiled and began to walk across the street.

“You coming?” She laughed.

“Right behind you.”

He walked behind her as they entered the small cafe. It smelt like his favorite cinnamon buns and hot chocolate. But it was still hot from summer Lance wasn’t feeling the idea of hot chocolate. Lance let his hands slip in his pockets as he tried not to think of Pidge standing right next to him. They waited behind a tall girl with long white hair as she ordered her mint chocolate latte. Lance recognized her as the woman who got a tattoo from Shiro last week. She had been coming back to talk to Shiro about more ideas… And date plans, Lance smirked. Lance would remember to tease Shiro about that later. He flinched as he felt her hand touch his forearm. It was innocent he was sure she didn't mean to make his heart race. 

“What are you going to get?” Pidge asked slipping her hand around his forearm to hold it.

Lance puffed out his chest blushing wildly, “Ah… I was think of just getting a lemonade. Maybe a cinnamon bun if you wanted to split that?”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Pidge nodded looking up at him, “Those buns are pretty massive.”

“That’s why they are the best.” He smiled hiding his nerves.

This was fine! He shouldn’t be so nervous! Holding his arm… Leaning on him a little. She came with him here, she obviously liked him… Right?

“See you tomorrow, Princess! Okay, kiddo’s!” The bartender smiled with his moustache wiggling as he spoke. “Your turn! Wait… Big blue and green thumb? I am use to you 2 coming separately! You are throwing me off my game here kids!”

Lance grinned as Pidge leaned against the counter. “What’s the matter, Coran? Can’t handle the pressure?”

“Oh! Ho! Ho! Green bean! I can handle anything you throw at me! What’ll it be?” 

“I’ll take a lemonade and a cinnamon bun.” Lance dug in his back pocket for his wallet.

“I’ll have my usual, french vanilla cappuccino.” 

“Alrighty!”

Coran began punching in the order as Pidge pulled out her card. Lance quickly shoved his hand in front of the card reader.

“Nope! I am paying.”

“I can pay.” Pidge narrowed her eyes.

“I asked you out, it’s only fair I pay.”

“Fine… But I pay next time.” Pidge put her card away.

Next time? She had said next time! Lance felt his face go hot as his smile spread across his face. There could be a next time? He had to make sure that happened.

“I say, it’s on the house!” Coran smugly grinned tearing off the receipt, “But don’t get use to it.” He shoved his finger at Lance.

“I’ll grab a table outside.” Pidge let Lance’s arm go walking away, “Thank you, Coran.”

“No problem, green pea!” Coran smiled leaning in close to Lance after, “I am so proud of you!”

Lance felt his lips tighten as he blushed, “What does this whole block know?!”

“Only the important people.” Coran winked getting their order ready.

Lance leaned on the counter waiting for Coran to hand him his order and looked as Pidge sat outside playing on her phone. Lance rubbed his eyes letting his hand rest over his mouth. He’d be ok he just had to stay calm and not do anything stupid… Just be himself. Coran handed him their order on a tray giving Lance a wink as he walked to his table. He sat across Pidge handing her her coffee and putting the bun in the middle.

Everything felt natural as they talked even the quiet moments weren’t awkward. She told him how she got into botany and how robot building was her side hobby. Lance confessed to always wanting to be a pilot after she showed him a video of a hoover bot she built. She was amazingly smart, he couldn’t understand half of what she was talking about but she made him want to learn so he could. They talked for a while before Lance had to get them water to replace their drinks. He sat down handing her her water when she grabbed his wrist and examined his arm.

“I had always noticed them but I never got a chance to really look at them.” She mumbled focused on his arm.

Lance felt his face heat up as she scooted her chair closer to look over his arm. She traced over his F-18 with the blue lion head on the wings. She gently move up his arm to the names of his sisters. He bit his lip once she lifted his shirt sleeve to see the bigger version of the blue lion on his shoulder.

“Did you design these?” She asked looking over the smaller tattoos on him.

“Y-yeah… Like them?” Lance tried keeping his voice steady as she looked up at him.

“Yeah, they’re rea-” Pidge went bright red letting his arm go, “Oh, my god, I am so sorry! I just spaced out.”

Lance grabbed her hand before she could scoot away. “No! It’s ok! I didn’t mind at all! It felt nice… In a not creepy way.”

“That does not make me feel better…” Pidge laughed.

Lance leaned closer smirking, “I have another one on my chest I can show you later.” 

He winked as Pidge laughed using her free hand to shove him away. She stopped mid-laugh and quickly turned away from him gripping his hand tighter.

“Oh, my god… Don’t look… But Hunk and your co-workers are watching us…” Pidge groaned into her hand.

Lance blinked turning around seeing the group of guys quickly duck behind take-out menus.

“I’m going to kill them…”

Lance felt Pidge punch his arm, “I told you not to look, you dork!”

“How long you think they’ve been there?” He turned back to her seeing her hiding her face behind her hand.

“I don’t know. But I know it’s been long enough for Hunk to have plenty of teasing material.”

She squeezed his hand once more as her phone went off. Lance frowned as she took her hand away to pull out her phone. She smiled as the screen putting her phone back in her pocket.

“That was my brother. He brought me parts for the new bot I was telling you about.” She stood up, “I should go meet up with him.”

Lance shot up grabbing her hand again blushing as she matched his blush. “Can… Can I get your number?”

Pidge flushed pulling out her phone, “Oh, yeah, of course! Sorry I got so excited about the parts. I feel so dumb.”

“What, no it’s cool, I understand.” Lance smiled as he put his number in on her phone. 

“Are… Are you off monday?” Pidge asked as he handed her phone back.

“Yeah.”

“Want to go see that new horror flick that came out?” Pidge bit her lip.

Lance laughed as they spoke at the same time, “It looks awful.”

Lance smiled nodding, “I’d love too.”

“Cool.” Pidge grabbed his arm pulling him down so she could kiss his cheek. “I’ll see you then.”

Lance watched her leave as he stood there trying not to shout in happiness. He felt himself get knocked of balance by a slap on his back. He grabbed the table looking back to see Shiro beaming.

“That looks like it went well!” Shiro smiled as Keith leaned on the table Lance held on to.

“You get her number?” Keith went to grab his phone.

“Man! Back off! Shouldn’t you 2 been in the shop?”

“We couldn’t miss this.” Shiro laughed walking back to the shop.

Hunk squeezed Lance from the side picking him up.

“I am so proud of you!” Hunk laughed still holding him in the air as he walked to the tattoo parlor.

“Hunk, put me down!”

Hunk listened and began bombarding him with questions as Keith echoed him with ‘Yeah!’s. Lance did his best to ignore them as his phone buzzed.

_ I am glad you asked me out. I’ll see you tomorrow if you work. _

_ -Pidge _

Lance smiled tucking away his phone to reply later. He was going to finish that flower muse design.


	2. Old flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over a month past due but here it is! Now to work on chapter 3.

It had been a month since her and Lance had started dating. It had been nice, watching movies, building mini bots to show him, and she got to look at his tattoo profile. Pidge checked her phone as she leaned on the counter. New message from Lance, smirking she opened it. He wasn’t working today and she got off at 2 they had an afternoon of stupidity planned. Lunch, arcade, hobby shop for her bots, then dinner and adding the new parts to the drone she was helping him build. It wasn’t terrible… Except he insisted on cool parts and not functional ones.

_How about we get lunch then hit the hobby shop first?_

Pidge laughed replying.

_Fine, but you’re waiting to add the parts til after dinner._

_Boo!_

Her smile fell as the door to the shop swung violently open. Pidge looked up as a woman walked to her. Blonde dreads fell past her shoulders her lips pouted as she glared at her. She was tall… really tall… taller than Hunk.

“Can I help you?” Pidge stood up straight.

“Stay away from my boyfriend…”

“I'm… What?” Pidge cocked her eyebrow.

“Lance McLain… He is mine. I don't know what game he thinks he is playing, but it's done, so stay away!”

The woman pointed a finger to Pidge's face accusingly letting it trail to her name tag before speaking again, with venom.

“Pidge.”

“You… Can call me Katie…”

Pidge looked her over letting her eyes rest on the plastic bag she was holding. Her fist clenched as she noted the name. ‘Senior and Junior hobbies.’ That was one of the best robot part suppliers in the state! They were so expensive though and far! Like an hour drive! Wait focus… Woman in front of you is laying claim on Lance. Pidge snapped her eyes away from the bag and cleared her throat as she meet her gaze.

“I never heard him mention anyone else.” Pidge folded her arms, “And he definitely would have tried to use you as a pick up line when he asked me out.”

“Don’t act like you know him!” The woman slammed her hand on the counter, “And don’t lie! He is obsessed with me! He wouldn’t of asked some petty looking white girl out!”

Pidge squinted her eyes, “You’re not white?”

“I’m Arabic.”

“Cool, either way. You need to leave my store if you are not going to buy anything.”

“I don’t think you are grasping what I am saying…”

“Oh, no, I am, trust me.” Pidge had to remind herself not to oogle the robot parts, “I just don’t care. Leave.”

The woman gave her one final look up and down before walking to the door.

“Last warning, Pidgey… Stay away from my boyfriend…” She glared smacking a potted cactus onto the floor.

Pidge flinched slightly as the pot shattered on the floor. She regretted showing this woman even the slightest of emotions. She slammed the door to the shop open letting the bell come flying off its rope. What was that woman's problem?! Now she had to try to find that bell and save her poor cactus.

Sighing she scooped up the cactus first bringing it to the back putting it in a plastic pot for the time being. She grabbed a broom and walked back to sweep up the rest. Hunk walked in with one arm holding his bag of food and his tea in hand. His other hand holding a small cappuccino for her. As he walked through the door he stopped it with his foot giving it a push.

“What happened to the bell?”

“Some woman came in and threw a fit.” Pidge huffed sweeping the remaining shards in the dust pan.

“She did that too?”

“Yup?”

“I thought we completed all the orders today?!” Hunk hurried to put the stuff down to help her.

“No, we did. This had nothing to do with the store actually.” Pidge groaned picking up the dust pan and following Hunk.

“What happened then?!”

Pidge threw out the broken pot sighing. Should she tell him? Should she just wait for Lance? She didn't even know what her name was…

“Pidge…”

“Oh...uh… She… Maybe- Ok, look, she was like 6 feet tall, long blonde dreads, she was buff, pretty, said she was arabic, said Lance was her boyfriend. She honestly kinda smelt like weed and she… Hunk-”

“SHE WAS IN HERE?! HOLY SHIT!” Hunk grabbed her shoulders, “That woman is CRAZY! She hurt you?!”

“No… She didn't seem al-”

“Oh my god, Lance is going to flip! He had just gotten over her?! Who the hell told her?! Oh my god he is going to flip!! Why was Nyma here?!”

“Nyma?”

“NYMA!”

“Hunk please calm down yo-”

“I am just glad she didn't do anything! I am so glad! I can't believe she was her-”

“Hunk!” Hunk whipped his head to Pidge in silence, “I'm ok… she didn't do anything to me. Okay?”

Hunk nodded his head.

“Ok… I'm going to find the bell… Lance should be here to pick me up soon… So eat…”

“Okay…”

“Cool.”

Pidge sighed as she walked out to find the bell. Nyma was tall and buff, could snap her like a twig if she wanted too. But she didn’t seem dangerous or crazy, maybe rude, and a tad crazy but nothing that wasn’t normal for a bitter break up… At least that’s what Pidge was assuming. Lance had never mentioned her though in all the chats they had. She had to admit that ex's weren't the best thing to bring up at the start of a relationship; So they hadn't really talked about that.

Hunk came to the front as Lance pulled up. Pidge gave a quick wave before taking off her apron. Hunk went to speak before Pidge shot him a look. She didn't need a reminder of the woman. Pidge had decided she'd talk to Lance… But how would she bring it up?

Pidge slid her bag over her head walking to the car. She didn't trust the car… It was so old and loud but Lance loved it. Hunk was always desperate to fix everything. Pidge leaned over as she walked in giving Lance a kiss as she closed the door.

“Hey, Pidge. How was your day?”

“... Intriguing… How about yours?”

“... I kinda want to know more about your day now.”

“I'll tell you at lunch. I'm starving.”

“Ok, where to?”

“3 guys?”

“Sweet.”

Pidge buckled as Lance shifted into gear driving off… How did she ask? It was clear to her he wasn't with someone else… Matt, Shiro and Allura wouldn't let it happen. They would have a least told her he was a polygamist. They knew she wasn't into that stuff… She wasn't against it but it wasn't for her… Still… How do you ask your boyfriend about his ex, without him freaking out?

As the got there Pidge let Lance have the reins of what to order. Giving her a chance to think of how to ask… Do you know a Nyma? No… So a blonde walked in my shop asking about you?... No… What's your ex like? … Maybe… But the way Hunk acted, maybe not…

“Everything ok?” Lance snapped her out of her trance.

How long was she spaced out? She was already sitting down?

“What?”

“What's going on?” Lance cocked his eyebrow.

“... I know it's a weird question… But what happened with your last ex?”

Lance sat quiet looking at her stunned mid-bite.

“Hunk only told me her name if that's what you're worried about…”

Lance sighed taking a bite of his burger dropping it on the plate with a sigh. He looked away from Pidge his eyes focused on the bay window. She shouldn’t have asked…

“You don’t hav-”

“She cheated on me… Well, no she cheated on her boyfriend and made me think I was … Pfft, trying to make sense of it doesn’t make it better.”

“Lance, you don’t have to te-”

“I want to tell you.” Lance fiddled with the fries glancing at Pidge.

His eyes were glazed over Lance seemed to flinched before sniffing back anything that might fall as he leaned back in the chair.

“I liked her alot, but it was only a few months I was with her… I didn’t know her at all really and I put her on this… Pedestal… Cause she was like… A goddess…” Lance quickly looked at Pidge biting his lip, “Not that you’re not attr-”

“You don’t have to defend your taste, Lance.” Pidge smirked sighing in relief.

Him getting flustered was what she was use to seeing… Him talking about Nyma… That was different… Scary even…

“I am sorry.” Pidge half whispered.

“No, don’t be I am … Ok? But not really. I am happy with you and that is all that matters to me right now…. I mean… It was going to come up eventually but... Yeah, I am still kinda… Not messed up but… like… You know?”

“I can at least guess.” Pidge reached across the table grabbing his hand, “Want to go get cookies after this?”

“Oh my crow, yes, please?” Lance’s shoulders slumped as his head rolled back.

The tension from his body melted away as Pidge let the conversation die there. Pidge pursed her lips as he went back to talking about a new show he found… She wouldn’t tell him about Nyma’s visit now… She would eventually but for now he deserved peace of mind… Pidge squeezed his hand smiling as he kept telling her about the show.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr for updates and sneak peaks for this work and more.  
> Badwhalenikki

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr and Patreon Badwhalenikki


End file.
